Yu-Gi-Oh GX! The Next Generation: Discontinued
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: This story centers around Yori Akira, a young Obelisk Blue and his friends. There is a World Tournament about to go world-wide and only the Academy's best can go to duel in the World Tournament. Yori and his friends must also face the threat of an organization named the Shadow Organization that is made-up of Duel Academy students, taking the weak out of Duel Academy.
1. Yori Akira and Zeke Martin

**Okay, so I have made a little change to the Battle System.**

**1. The effects of the cards will be added into the story instead of the parenthesis, but everything else will be in them.**

**2. The spell/trap zone will also be added into the story.**

**3. The LP system will stay the same.**

**This chapter will have the main characters and one of his buddies entering the Duel Academy and facing the proctors. It will be fun to write and fun to read. Now, let us get started, shall we?**

It was a bright and sunny day, nothing really that special, besides the fact that Duel Academy was having their yearly Entrance Exams. Outside of the Duel Academy were two boys, prepared to not only to take part of the Entrance Exams, but would sooner or later change Duel Academy and the dueling world forever…

"Ah, what a beautiful day…." Said one of the two boys. He was short, and had medium-sized white hair; he wore white pants, and a white shirt. He had light blue eyes. He looked very similar to a female, without boobs. He hated to talk about it, but apparently it is part of his mom's side of the family that the boys have 'cute' faces until they grow past 21 years of age.

"Yori…I can't believe today is the Entrance Exams, I hope I do good on it, I really want into this Academy, or my brothers might start calling me the weak one of the three." The other said. He was the same size as Yori; he had short black hair, wore a black shirt and black pants, and had blue eyes.

"Zeke, I am sure Seth wouldn't call you weak, I don't know about Dee though, he's kind of an asshole." Yori said as he readied up his deck.

"Yeah, I know he is." Zeke said as he readied up his deck as well.

"The Entrance Exams won't be that hard, yesterday I believe I aced that test. Almost every question was like first grader questions." Yori said as Zeke stood there with his mouth wide-open. "What?"

"All of those questions were super hard!" Zeke yelled out in frustration.

"Well, I am sure you didn't do that bad. Besides, I am sure that after you beat the proctor today, you will go to RA Yellow." Yori said confident in Zeke's dueling abilities.

"Yori, you are the one with the advanced deck. You have all the new and elite cards, I still have the same cards for when I was much younger…" Zeke said slightly depressed.

Yori looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Zeke looking up as he saw Yori's bright smile. "It doesn't matter how old or new your cards are, it's all about how they duel in battle, and I have not seen you lose that often with your deck, I am sure you will do just fine."

Zeke looked up at him and then smiled. "Thanks Yori, let's go kick some proctor butt." Zeke said as he walked inside the Academy building.

Yori looked up at the building and smiled. "This is going to be exciting, I just know it…" Yori said as he walked in as well.

**(Inside the Academy)**

Yori looked around and smiled. He had recently constructed his own deck. Over the years, his father Alec Akira was always a major duelist, and even was best friends with Seto Kaiba. When Kaiba retired from being a duelist, he gave Alec his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and gave the school to him. Yori was the son of the Principal of the Duel Academy. Even though he hated that title, he did have the resources to make awesome decks. He has always been a duelist since he was a kid. Sooner or later, he found out that his luck was very high. This fit well with his style of deck, which was an Arcana Force deck. His family was rich, but Yori had always wanted to hang out with the lower class.

Yori looked at Zeke, who was the main reason for his liking of the lower class. For years, he had always seen the lower class as people who just wanted to be as good as rich people. That was until he met Zeke, who had no intention whatsoever on trying to take Yori's money or anything, he just wanted to be his friend. This shocked Yori, who was confused by the lower classes' friendly manner. From that day, Zeke and Yori were always the best of friends. They got in trouble together and they stuck up for each other. It was like they were brothers.

Zeke was fixing up his deck, which was a Warrior/Spellcaster deck. He based his deck off of a famous duelist named Yugi Moto. The problem with it was that it was old. Zeke however, did his best in duels and always seemed to come out on top no matter what happened. Yori and Zeke were evenly matched in dueling, and that made Zeke and Yori happy. Even though they wanted to know who was better, it was either Zeke winning or Yori winning, there was no dominance.

Yori smiled as they walked into the duelist exam room. They saw a large arena with eight duel fields where multiple duelists were facing proctors. Yori and Zeke sat down in two seats and awaited their turns. It was mere seconds before...

**Zeke Martin, please go to Duel Field 2.**

Zeke smiled largely as he jumped up from his seat. He set up his duel disk and put his deck into the deck slot. He walked over to the Duel Field and climbed down to it. He stood on the opposite side of a proctor. The proctor was tall and slender; he wore a black uniform with black sunglasses.

"You ready kid?" The proctor asked.

"Of course I am!" Zeke said with a smile.

"Then let's duel!"

**Yori Akira. Please go to Duel Field 5.**

Yori's eyes widened as he walked to the Duel Field. He looked around as most of the audience was watching him. He had a lot of pressure in this battle, but he knew he could defeat one simple proctor. He sighed as he set up his duel disk and put his deck into the deck slot.

A proctor walked down. However, he wasn't wearing a uniform. He looked like a generic guy. He was wearing Hawaiian swim-trunks, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had green eyes and had spikey hair.

"You ready, little girl?" The proctor asked.

"Shut up! I am not a girl, I am Yori Akira and I shall now defeat you!" He yelled out and pointed at him.

"Then let's get started!" The proctor yelled out with a smile.

**Author's Note: How was that first chapter? Yori and Zeke have been introduced, let's see how they will fare against those proctors. Will they manage to win? Or will they fail miserably? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX! The Next Generation! Chapter 2!**


	2. Yori Akira vs Proctor

Previously_ on Yu-Gi-Oh GX! The Next Generation! : Yori Akira and Zeke Martin arrived at Duel Academy. Yori, a respectable rich young man (that looks very female) and Zeke, a young duelist with a deck full of old cards enter the Academy. They sit down and await their proctors. Zeke's proctor is respectable, but could have a few tricks underneath his black sleeves, and Yori's proctor is a very casual duelist, who seems to love to mess with the Duel Academy's Owner's son! Who will win these epic battles? Find out on Yu-Gi-Oh GX! The Next Generation!_

**Turn: Yori**

"LET'S DUEL!" Yori yelled out to his proctor as he drew a card. He now had 6 cards in his hand. "I now summon **Arcana Force I- The Magician** in Attack Mode! **(LIGHT/4/ATK 1100/DEF 1100)**" He yelled. "I now activate its effect, which means I have to flip a coin." He said as he reached into his pocket. He then flipped a coin and it landed on heads. "Yes! His effect when it lands on heads is that every time a spell is activated, my monster's ATK points become double until the End Phase." He smiled. "I know **set down 2 spell/trap cards** on the field and end my turn."

**Yori's LP: 4000**

**Proctor's LP: 4000**

**Turn: Proctor**

"Here we go runt." The proctor said as he drew a card. He now had 6 cards in his hand. "I now summon **Amazoness Sage** in Attack Mode. **(EARTH/4/ATK 1400/DEF 700)**, and I will now attack **Arcana Force 1- The Magician**." He said as Amazoness Sage went to attack the Arcana monster.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card **Negate Attack**. Which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." Yori said as Amazoness Sage went back to the proctor's side of the field.

"Dang, well. I will now place **1 spell/trap card on the field face-down** and end my turn." The proctor said.

**Yori's LP: 4000**

**Proctor's LP: 4000**

**Turn: Yori**

Yori smiled as he drew a card, he now had 4 cards in his hand. "Now I activate the face-down card **Second Coin** **Toss**, which allows me to negate the effect of a card requiring a coin toss once per turn, and re-do the coin toss. But, I won't use the effects on The Magician. I now summon from my hand **Arcana Force III-The Emporer (LIGHT/4/ATK 1300/DEF 1300)**. I will now activate its effect, which makes me flip a coin." Yori said as he flipped a coin, it landed on heads. "Yes! This means that every time you normal summon or set a monster, I can summon 1 'Arcana Force' monster from my hand. Now, thanks to the activation of Second Coin Toss, my **Arcana Force I-The Magician**'s ATK becomes **2200!**" He yelled as the proctor's eyes widened and the crowd cheered.

"I now attack your **Amazoness Sage **with my **Arcana Force I- The** **Magician**!" He yelled as the monster destroyed Amazoness Sage, which reduced the Proctor's LP to 3200. "I now will attack you directly with **Arcana Force III- The Emperor**!" Yori yelled as he attacked the proctor directly, which reduced his LP to 1900.

"I now end my turn!" Yori said.

**Yori's LP: 4000**

**Proctor's LP: 1900.**

The proctor was not happy. He drew a card, which made 5 cards in his hand. "I now summon **Amazoness Paladin (EARTH/4/ATK 1700/ DEF 300)**, and then I attack your **Arcana Force I-The Magician!**" He yelled as it destroyed Yori's monster, which redused his LP to 3700.

"I know** place down one card** and end my turn." He said as his turn ended.

**Yori's LP: 3700**

**Proctor's LP: 1900**

Yori drew his card, which made the cards in his hand 4. He smiled. "I now sacrifice **Arcana Force III- The Emporer **and summon in its place **Arcana Force XIV- Temperance**!** (LIGHT/6/ATK 2400/DEF 2400)**!" Yori yelled out as the crowd was looking on interested.

"And now, I activate its effect, which makes me flip a coin." He then flipped a coin, it then landed on tails. "No thanks, I use Second Coin Toss's effect to re-flip my coin," He then flipped it again and it landed on heads. "Great, now as long as Temperance is on the field, all damage I take is halved. Now, Temperance, attack his **Amazoness Paladin**!" He yelled as it went to destroy his monster.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card, **Magic Cylinder**, which allows me to take all of your attack and send it to your Life Points!" The proctor yelled as Yori's eyes widened. The attack went straight back to Yori and his LP was dropped to 2500, thanks to the effect of Temperance.

"Not so good now rich boy, are ya!?" The proctor yelled.

"Heh," He chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" The proctor asked curious.

"Thank you for that, now I can really focus. As I see it, the more my LP goes down, the more cautious I will be. Now, the real duel begins." He smiled as he ended his turn.

**Yori's LP: 2500**

**Proctor's LP: 1900**

The proctor got serious as well as he drew a card. "I summon **Amazoness Chain Master (EARTH/4/ATK 1500/DEF 1300)****, **and then I activate from my hand **Monster Reborn**, which allows me to bring back 1 monster from my graveyard, which means that I bring back **Amazoness Paladin (EARTH/4/ATK 1700/ DEF 300)**! And now, I sacrifice both of them to tribute summon **Buster Blader (EARTH/7/ATK 2600/DEF 2300)**! And it will attack **Temperance**!" He yelled as Buster Blader cut through Temperance with its sword. This reduced Yori's LP to 2300.

"I now end my turn." He said.

**Yori's LP: 2300**

**Proctor's LP: 1900.**

Yori smiled as he drew a card, which made 4 cards in total in his hand. "I now summon** Arcana Force VII-The Chariot (LIGHT/4/ATK 1700/DEF 1700)**." He then flipped a coin, it landed on heads. "I now activate my face-down card **Double Summon**, which means I can summon another monster from my hand, and I bring forth **Honest (LIGHT/4/ATK 1100/DEF 1900)**." He said as the proctor was worried a bit.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I am going to activate another spell, **Monster Reborn**!" He yelled which shocked both the proctor and the crowd. This made one card in his hand remaining. "I know bring back **Arcana Force XIV- Temperance(LIGHT/6/ATK 2400/DEF 2400)**!" He smiled once again. "I will not sacrifice all 3 of them to bring forth," He said as the three monsters banded together as they were envoloped in a white flash. "**Arcana Force EX-The Dark Ruler (LIGHT/10/ATK 4000/DEF 4000)**!" He yelled as the crowd was shocked to see a large beast with 2 heads coming out of its back appeared on the field. He then flipped a coin, which landed on heads. He then smiled warmly.

"I now attack your **Buster Blader**." He said as it destroyed the proctor's monster, reducing his LP to 1000, thanks to Buster Blader's effect.

"Ha! I am not finished yet!" The proctor yelled.

"Heh, I now activate my monster's effect, which allows me to attack twice this turn." He said.

"WHAT!?" The proctor yelled. The crowd was stunned.

"I now attack your Life Points directly." He said as the Dark Ruler attacked his LP directly, reducing it to 0.

**End of game**

**Yori's LP: 2300**

**Proctor's LP: 0**

The proctor fell to his knees, and the crowd cheered for Yori. He smiled proudly as he returned all of his cards to his deck. The proctor twitched a bit as Yori walked off to sit back into his seats, as he made his way back to his seat, there were whispers from the audience. Even some of the proctor's were distracted by Yori.

"Now, to watch Zeke's duel." He said watching from a distance.

**The next chapter will show Zeke's duel, and trust me, it will be slightly longer than this chapter. So far, I think writing this story will be fun for me.**


	3. DIscontinued

**Dear Readers,**

Hello, this is NoctourneOfShadows. As you are aware, I have a lot of stories. And I know this may be hard on some of my die-heart fans, but I am going to be discontinuing a lot of my current projects. The reason is because I don't have enough time to write a lot of stories. The stories that I will not be discontinuing are the ones that have the highest reviews and followers/favorites. I may or may not start up the discontinued stories after I am finished with the non-discontinued stories. This story happens to be one of the few that will be discontinued.

Deepest apologies,

NoctourneOfShadows


End file.
